


Apríl

by SallyPejr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Letters
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Shieldu třídí poštu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apríl

„Přišla další pošta,“ oznámí agentka Hillová a vysype na stůl obrovskou krabici plnou obálek a balíčků pro SHIELD. „Bomby a podobné pitominy už vybrali, my teď musíme dopisy rozdělit podle adresátů,“ oznámí Coulsonovi.

„To byl pěkně pitomý nápad šetřit tím, že vyrazíme pomocné zaměstnance,“ prohodí Phil nespokojeně.

„Taky mohli vyrazit nás,“ upozorní ho Maria a pustí se do práce.

Oba agenti postupně třídí obálky do různých poliček označených jmény zaměstnanců. Znatelně nejvíc zásilek dostal ředitel Fury, ke kterému řadí i úřední dopisy pro SHIELD. Během hodiny, kterou nad poštou zatím strávili, jim ještě dvakrát přinesli obrovské koše plné obálek, což nejprve přijali klidně, ale podruhé už se tak nadšení nebyli.

„To snad není možný,“ řekne Hillová naštvaně a hodí do své poličky svazek dopisů.

„Už toho máš plný zuby?“ zeptá se jí Coulson a unaveně se protáhne.

„Ne. Tedy to taky,“ zarazí se Maria. „Ale udivuje mě Spiderman. Už tolikrát byl odmítnut a stejně si pořád posílá žádosti, abychom ho vzali k Avengers. Tohle je už třetí dopis za dnešek,“ zvedne do vzduchu jednu obálku.

„Nechápu, že ještě píše,“ agentka si jen povzdechne a s náručí plnou dopisů se vydá k Furyho poličce.

„To taky nechápu, proč píše,“ prohodí Coulson klidně. „Včera jsem mu totiž řekl, že ho bereme.“

„Co?!“ vyjekne Hillová vyděšeně a dopisy jí vypadnou z rukou. „To- to- to přece není možný!“

Phil už nezvládne udržet kamennou tvář a rozesměje se nahlas.

„To byl jen vtip, Hillová!“

„Coulsone! Já tě zabiju!“ rozkřikne se Maria naštvaně. „O takových věcech se nevtipkuje, jasný?!“

„Jasný,“ snaží se Coulson tvářit omluvně, ale koutky mu pořád pocukávají.


End file.
